Pearl Harbor
Pearl Harbor is a simple harbor on the island of Oahu, Hawaii, west of Honolulu. Much of the harbor and surrounding lands is a U.S. Navy deep-water naval base: headquarters of the U.S. Pacific Fleet. Japan's attack on Pearl Harbor on December 7, 1941, led to the United States entry into World War II. Pearl Harbor in Days of Infamy thumb|The beginning of the attack. Pearl Harbor was a United States naval base in Hawaii. It was attacked by Japanese forces in December 1941. The American battleship fleet was destroyed in the attack, allowing the Japanese to land soldiers in Hawaii. These soldiers eventually overran all of Hawaii and held it for a year before it was retaken by US forces. Pearl Harbor in Joe Steele While U.S. President Joe Steele was busy watching the war in Europe, the Japanese chose that moment to strike a devastating blow at Pearl Harbor, destroying the US Fleet. Steele later drew up a military tribunal to charge and convict Admiral Husband Kimmel and General Walter Short for the disaster. Both men were executed in January 1942. Pearl Harbor in "News From the Front" Shortly after Pearl Harbor was attacked by the Empire of Japan, The New Yorker ran an article that alleged that the American military had been woefully unprepared for the attack. The article provided in detail the missteps and failures that led to the disaster on December 7. Pearl Harbor in Southern Victory Pearl Harbour was a British naval base in the Sandwich Islands captured by the United States Navy at the outset of the Great War in 1914.American Front, pgs. 139-142, HC. The U.S. Navy defended Pearl Harbor throughout the war and made it the headquarters of the Pacific Fleet as it fought the navies of Britain and Japan. At the end of the war, both nations were made to recognize Pearl Harbor, and all of the Sandwich Islands, as American territory. Late in 1941, during the course of the Second Great War, the Japanese attempted to take Pearl Harbor. They sunk the USS Remembrance, the US Navy's only airplane carrier in the Pacific. However, despite air superiority and other advantages attached to eliminating the enemy's carrier fleet, Japan failed to take the Sandwich Islands, and ultimately disengaged from conflict with the U.S. altogether. Pearl Harbor in The War That Came Early Pearl Harbor was attacked by Japanese forces on Saturday, January 11, 1941, local time. The United States had warning of the attack as Japan had attacked American positions at the Philippines first. The naval losses at Pearl Harbor were compartively light: one aircraft carrier and one battleship. Pearl Harbor in Worldwar Pearl Harbor was a United States Navy base in the Pacific. It was attacked by Japanese forces in December 1941, drawing the US into World War II. Several months later, the Race's Conquest Fleet invaded Earth. Nearly two years later, the Race destroyed Pearl Harbor with an explosive-metal bomb dropped in retaliation for the Americans' use of an atomic bomb against the Race-held city of Miami, Florida. Literary comment Unlike most other cases, the Tosevites' reaction to the e-m bombing of Pearl Harbor is not related. In fact, the bombing is not referred to in the past tense until chapter 12 of Homeward Bound. References Category:United States Military Bases Category:Days of Infamy Category:Joe Steele Category:News From the Front Category:Southern Victory Category:The War That Came Early Category:Worldwar Category:Places Subjected to Atomic Bombing in Worldwar